Blockchains may be used to record data or records in a linked and secure manner. Blockchain records are secured through the use of a distributed computing system where each record is written to the blockchain and then duplicated and distributed among many computers. The individual computers that make up the blockchain network each individually record the data and reconcile the data. Moreover, each record block may include data for the previous block, thereby preventing manipulation of individual blocks without altering subsequent blocks. Thus, no single record or database exists to be corrupted by a hacker or other malicious party. For example, a record that is altered on one computer would not compare with other blockchain records and the retroactive altering of a record would further alter all subsequent blocks within the blockchain. This creates a digital ledger of records, which may include transactions or other data. Additionally, blockchain records allow individual users to view verified blockchain records and enforce transactions written to the record.
Currently, mobile communication devices allow a wide range of activities to be performed by users. This can range from activities used to transact business and/or access educational materials to more leisurely activities, such as social networking, messaging with friends or family, and/or gaming and other entertainment applications. Thus, in some situations, these technologies may allow undesirable access to a device, people, and content or undesirable use of the device by a user such as a child. Conventional systems provide only limited control of these types of undesirable activities and communication.
For example, conventional systems may be used to lock mobile device access to a certain type of use and/or application installation. In another example, some applications may control the content presented to an end user through the use of age classifications such as Teen, Mature, PG13, etc. However, this approach can be impractical for many reasons. For example, it is common for teens to state that they are older than they are to gain access to adult features on social networks and devices can be passed down from parent to child. More generally, the age of the end user is personally identifiable protected information that is heavily regulated by most governments. Moreover, parents or administrators of another device may wish to provide limited use to these applications as a reward or benefit for completion of specific goals, but may not want overuse. Thus, a blanket restriction on device usage may be impractical and unwanted.
Due to these limitations, the “agreements” between employer and employee or parent and child are for the most part verbal. Even though digital or smart contracts exist which can be recorded on a blockchain for autonomous execution of these agreements, there is currently no monitoring technology that stores, executes, verifies execution and/or imposes restrictions in accordance with the terms of these agreements associated with the use of mobile device.
There is thus a need in the art for improved systems and methods for monitoring device communications, application use, functionality, and presence in accordance with the terms of a smart contract.